¡Bendito compromiso!
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: A Hipo le ha llegado la edad de que su padre le busque una esposa por matrimonio concertado. Pero cuando descubra que la elegida es Brusca (Ruffnut) su mundo se volverá patas arriba mas de lo que pensó... Pero cuando puede llegar a perderla hará cualquier cosa por mantenerla a su lado. (Hipo/Brusca) Advertencia: Nombres de español de España.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Hace un tiempo que leí unas cuantas historias Hipo x Ruff y la verdad es que la pareja me enamoro por completo así que decidí escribir mi propia historia Hipo x Ruff. Aunque, eso si, esta escrito con los nombres de español de España porque hay algunos nombres en inglés que se me atrancan, no soy capaz de escribirlos, y no estoy familiarizada con los nombres latinos.**

* * *

La tensión se podía palpar a altas horas de la noche en la casa del jefe Estoico el Inmenso.  
A un lado de la mesa estaba el jefe vikingo. En la otra estaba Hipo, su único hijo, su única esperanza para el futuro. Y, la verdad, era un tanto irónico que pensara eso cuando no había tenido problemas en repudiarle por culpa del dragón también presente al lado del chico.  
Ambos vikingos tenían la vista clavada uno en el otro, sin moverse.  
Estoico respiraba pesadamente, todavía sin saber muy bien como decir lo que decía decir.  
Hipo sin embargo se preguntaba porque su padre tardaba tanto en hablar. Sabia lo que le iba a decir así que, ¿para que retrasarlo?  
El chico acariciaba la cabeza de Desdentado como si estuviera en el salón simplemente porque quería, cosa que no era así.  
El dragón negro sabia cuando su amigo vikingo estaba a punto de derrumbarse y había que ser un estúpido para saber que su padre lo pasaba peor.  
Levantandose, el dragón froto su hocico en la mejilla del humano, como si se tratara de un beso para dar fuerzas. Se ganó una sonrisa por parte del chico.  
Despues se acercó al corpulento hombre que no se parecía casí nada a su hijo y vatio una de las alas en su espalda para darle ánimos para hablar.  
Aunque no lo demostró, Estoico estaba agradecido con el Furia Nocturna. Y solo pensar que hacía un año lo habría dado todo por matarle lo ponía enfermo. Lo mismo que cuando veía la pierna ortopédica de su hijo, un recuerdo de tiempos que quisiera olvidar pero que nunca lo harían. Aún así la vida seguía y había que adaptarse a lo nuevo... sin olvidar algunas costumbres ancestrales.  
- Hipo, ya has cumplido catorce años. -Dijo el vozarron del hombre cargándose el silencio, ahora anhelado por el chico.  
- Sí -accedió.  
Desdentado sólo asistía a la escena. Como un adulto que tenía que estar vigilando a dos niños que podrían pelearse en cualquier momento.  
- Y... ¿Sabes lo que eso, como hijo del jefe, significa?  
- Sí -había emoción en su voz pero Estoico no supo definir que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su hijo.  
Desdentado sí, Hipo estaba expectante ¿Quien sería ella?  
- ¿Y... ya hay una elegida? -Preguntó Hipo con tono burlón como para quitarle hierro al asunto pero la mirada grave de Estoico le dijo que ni lo intentara. Desdentado se tapó la cabeza con su ala derecha unos segundos.  
- Hijo, voy a dejarte las cosas claras. -Hipo medió se dejó caer sobre la mesa y abrió mucho los ojos en una burda imitación del Furia Nocturna indicando que estaba escuchando con atención.  
A Estoico le asqueó el gesto pero se recompuso.  
- Hipo, eres mi único hijo y el futuro jefe de Mema -se paro un momento para que las palabras pensarán sobre el chico de ojos verdes pero si lo hicieron no lo sacó a relucir.- Por si no lo has notado, eso te coloca en la posición mas alta con respecto a los otros niños -sí, lo había notado. Tarde, pero lo había hecho y justo en el momento en que mas lo necesitaba. Si no fuera por la ayuda de los que ahora eran los jinetes de Mema él seguiri encarcelado y la gran mayoría de guerreros vikingos, tanto hombres como mujeres, y lo mas importante, Desdentado, estarían muertos.- y es normal que cualquier chica casadera quiera echarte el guante.  
Al fin lo había dicho. El príncipe ya tenía edad para casarse.  
Todos habían estado contando con los dedos el tiempo que faltaba... Todos los que sabian hacerlo, claro y, por supuesto, lo habían hecho "con mucho sigilo" sobretodo cuando Hipo o Desdentado andaban cerca.  
Incluso los dragones habían puesto la oreja cuando sus jinetes adolescentes les dijeron porque tanto revuelo. Era un tanto irónico de que sólo los dragones pudieran entender a su propio jinete, excepto Hipo, que se entendía con todos. Incluso con los que aún seguían siendo "salvajes" porque aún no tenían jinete o porque el vikingo o vikinga con el que habían forjado amistad aún era pequeño/a para montar.  
Y luego estaban siempre las destacables crías que no se enteraban de nada... ¡Pero eran tan monas!  
- Ya conoces los requisitos que necesita una mujer para ser tu esposa -Estoico siguió hablando, Hipo suspiro- y que sólo dos que tu ya sabes los cumplen por lo que tu ya sabes.  
- ¿Que? ¿Por que son las únicas jinetes guerreras? -Hipo ironizó. Esta vez fue el pelirrojo barbudo y grande como un tonel el que suspiró agotado. A veces su hijo le ponía de los nervios.  
Desdentado le lanzó a Hipo un siseo, amistoso pero un siseo al fin y al cabo e Hipo comprendió que basta de bromas.  
- Sí, precisamente por eso. -Estoico arrastró las palabras mordiendose la lengua para no decir lo que debería decir: Que los dragones habían matado a todas las familias nobles a excepción de la suya. Y claro esta, Estoico no hiba a casar a Hipo con Patan.  
Uno, eran primos y dos, y la razón de mas peso, los dos eran hombres. Razón mas que suficiente para decir que no.  
Así que la cosa quedaba entre Astrid y Brusca.  
Por un lado, Astrid siempre le había gustado... pero después de darse cuenta de cómo era en realidad, una asesina competitiva, su conexión se había ido rompiendo día tras día.  
Por el otro Brusca... Como su nombre decía, ella, junto con su mellizo, era brusca, irrespetuosa (sobretodo con su hermano Chusco), violenta y ahora que los dragones ya no destruian Mema la gran mayoría de accidentes eran causados por los mellizos Thorson, que aún siempre se reían de lo sucedido. Daba igual si al final había heridos, y sí los heridos resultaban ser ellos mismos mejor.  
Aún así, Brusca tenía sus cosas buenas. Los mellizos eran los únicos que desde un principio habían mostrado aversión a matar dragones a su manera y cuando se descubrió el gran secreto de Hipo ella misma fue la primera en declararle a Hipo que le encantaba la idea de entrenar su propio dragón ( y de paso también había aprovechado para insinuar que también le encantaba él).  
Ese era un dato que la colocaba muy por delante de Astrid con respecto a Hipo, y además, Brusca nunca había intentado hacerle daño (como Astrid sí lo había hecho).  
Sin embargo, Astrid tenía un comodín. Y ese comodín era que ella era su novia aunque nunca se hubieran comportado como una pareja.  
Básicamente la elección era difícil, por eso Hipo le hiba a dejar la decisión a su padre, como debe ser. Aunque tenía un poco de miedo por como iba a afectar a su vida la elección de una o de otra. Y todavía quedaba la posibilidad de que la elegida lo rechazará, entonces sólo quedaría una.  
- Entonces no hay nada mas de lo que hablar -zanjo el chico, deseando largarse ya.  
El Furia Nocturna entendio y decidió irse a esperarle a la entrada. No creía que fuera a tardar mucho.  
- ¡Pero...! -Estoico reclamó con su bozarron cuando vio que Hipo se iba a volar.  
- ¿Pero? -Preguntó Hipo, mucho menos seguro que su padre.  
Estoico iba a hablar pero Hipo comprendió antes.  
- No me casare con nadie que odié a los dragones, bien lo sabes. -Y así dío por zanjada la conversación.  
Segundos después ya estaba volando con Desdentado en el cielo de la noche. La brisa los mecia a ambos creando la sensación mullida de una almohada en el aire.  
Pronto Hipo se dejo llevar, hasta que...  
- ¡Pero que! -exclamó el vikingo.  
El dragón también miró en la misma dirección y sus ojos verdes amarillentos se abrieron con gran sorpresa.

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿Merece su tiempo o no? Si se quedaron con la duda de lo que pasó ya saben lo que hacer y actualizare.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Me ha alegrado mucho ver tantos comentarios en poco tiempo. De verdad gracias.**

**Aquí tenéis la conti ^^**

* * *

- Eso definitivamente no es normal -sentenció Hipo un tanto sobrecogido- ¿Tu habías visto algo así antes, amigo?  
Desdentado negó con la cabeza.  
Ambos observaron como desde algunos árboles mas alejados del pueblo una nube roja parecía formarse en el suelo y subir al cielo como si se tratara de un poste.  
Era tan luminosa que hasta le hacían daño a la vista de vikingo y dragón por igual.  
Hipo no podía comprender como es que nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta del hecho.  
- Vamos -Le dijo a Desdentado. Una vez mas la curiosidad del chico se ponía por delante de su sentido común de huir de lo desconocido para conservar la vida.  
Una vez estuvieron mas cerca penetró en ambos el inconfundible olor de hace un año, cuando se enfrentaron a la Muerte Roja.  
- ¿Humo? -Preguntó Hipo en voz alta sin poder creer que eso estuviera pasando- ¿De donde ha salido?  
Como respuesta a su pregunta, desde abajo se oían las voces de dos chicos discutiendo. Hipo reconoció las voces enseguida: Chusco y Brusca.  
Suspiró.  
- ¿Que tramaran ahora, amigo? -Intentó sonar amenazante pero la pequeña sonrisa que se le escapó delataba lo contrario.  
- ¡Eres un imbécil!  
- ¡Quieres hacer el favor de dejar de gritarme y bajarme de aquí!  
- ¡No!  
Fueron las tres palabras que dieron tiempo a ser dichas antes de que Desdentado aterrizase en el suelo.  
- ¿Se puede saber que esta pasando? -pidió Hipo y las cuatro cabezas hay abajo presentes dieron un respingo de sorpresa. No le habían oído llegar.  
- ¡Hey, Hipo! ¿Quieres jugar al juego de la piñata? - Le preguntó Brusca cuando se hubo recompuesto de la sorpresa.  
Estaba montada en su respectivo lugar en el dragón de dos cabezas que los mellizos compartian. Llevaba un palo bastante largo y con el estaba golpeando la copa de un árbol.  
Del humo ya no había ni rastro, detalle que a Hipo le pareció muy estraño. Aún así levantó la cabeza y en la copa del árbol se encontró colgada la susodicha piñata, también conocida como Chusco.  
- ¡Como vuelvas a intentar darme con ese palo te juro por Odin que te lo metere por el culo, hermanita! -Gritó el rubio pasando completamente de Hipo y mirando a Brusca con llamas en los ojos y alzando el puño.  
Ella se rió en su cara.  
- Dudo que quieras hacer eso, porque te estoy golpeando con tu palo de la suerte.  
Él se horrorizó.  
- ¡Palito! -Chillo.- ¡Suelta ese palo demonio rubio!  
- ¿Y que me das a cambio? -Se rió mas.  
- ¡NO METERTELO POR EL CULO! -Sentenció el varón Thorson.  
- Ummm... No, creo que me lo voy a quedar.  
- ¡Seras hija de mi madre! -Él chillo encolerizado, pero indefenso.  
Las dos cabezas se estaban descojonando de la risa. Incluso Hipo y Desdentado hacían esfuerzos para no acabar en el suelo de espadas riendo como dos posesos.  
- ¡Ya, bajame! -Chusco insistió.  
- ¡No! -sentenció Brusca.  
- Sí -dijo Hipo y las otras cinco cabezas se dirigieron hacía él con sorpresa.- Ya bajale, dejó de tener gracia.  
Por un momento parecío que Brusca se lo iba a negar pero al final suspiró.  
- Bueeeno, Vaaale... ¡Pero me dejas golpearle una vez mas! ¿Sí?  
Hipo sonrió.  
- ¿Serviría de algo negarse? -Preguntó burlón.  
- No -Ella contestó con una sonrisa impaciente.  
Mientras la de trenzas se preparaba para darle a su hermano el padre de todos golpes bien dados que lo hiciera ver las estrellas y de paso bajarle cuando este se quejó.  
- ¡Un momento, un momento! -Pidió al aire y después señaló a Hipo con un dedo acusador.- ¡¿Acabas de darle permiso para que me golpee?!  
- Sí, eso es lo que acaba de hacer. -Brusca contestó por Hipo y sin hacerse esperar mas llegó el golpe.  
Como Chusco estaba colgado de una rama por el cuello de la ropa no fue muy difícil desestabilizarle y hacer que la rama se rompiera.  
Antes de que el chico besara el suelo su dragón lo recogió.  
Aún estuvieron riéndose un rato mas e Hipo pensó que era agradable pasar el rato con los mellizos siempre que no hubiera heridos de gravedad.  
Además de que se notaba que si los separaban pasaría lo mismo que si separarán las cabezas del dragón: Se morirían.  
- ¿Me diréis ahora lo que ocurrió y que era ese humo rojo? -Preguntó Hipo una vez pasaron las risas.  
Las caras de los mellizos expresaron duda.  
- ¿Que humo rojo? -Preguntó Chusco.  
- Eso. Nosotros nos chocamos con ese árbol porque no podíamos ver nada por culpa de...  
- ¡Ah! -Exclamaron los dos mellizos comprendiendo.  
- ¿Sabéis lo que era?  
- Ni idea. - Contestó Brusca y llegó un ronquido por parte de Chusco.  
¡Se había quedado dormido!  
Hipo y Brusca se miraron y luego rieron.

* * *

En otro lugar lejos de Mema, Alvin el traidor preparaba un nuevo ataque contra la isla vikinga cuando uno de los renegados llegó corriendo ante él.  
- ¡Por Odin, respira! -Dijo Alvin un tanto sorprendido.  
- ¡Señor! ¡Traigo noticias importantes!


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola mis Chikis! Quisiera explicarme por la anterior conti corta.**

**Era un poco para que os relajarais porque a partir de ahora va a venir todo lo malo de golpe.**

**También quiero decir que aunque el fic este basado en la serie las personalidades de los personajes concuerdan con las que tienen en la película. Por lo tanto no estoy haciendo ni haré OOC.**

**Eso era todo, disfrutad de la lectura que para eso vinisteis a parar a esta página.**

* * *

- ¡Nada puede ser tan importante como para importarme así!  
- Le aseguró que sí Señor -el regenedo paró un momento para cojer aire. Un momento que a Alvin le pareció eterno- Tiene que ver con Estoico el Inmenso.  
Alvin habría dado un pequeño salto hay mismo si no fuera porque se había prometido guardar una compostura férrea delante de los renegados.  
- Con que sí ¿Eh? -Susurró complacido convencido de que sería algo beneficioso para él- ¿Que noticias me traes?  
- Esta llegando al final de su túnel.  
Alvin sonrió de oreja a oreja de forma maliciosa. Sabía que Gorki, su mas fiel renegado debido a un engaño, era joven, sólo tenía diecisiete, y no sabía como lo hacía, pero devido a su rapidez juvenil era capaz de comunicarle a su Señor las cosas sobre sus aliados y enemigos antes que nadie y por eso Alvin le había enseñado un idioma en clave... que a veces ni él entendía.  
Era el que mejor luchaba y el que más tiempo iba a durar en la batalla a los ojos de Alvin. Era como su hijo y todos lo llaman "El Renegado".  
Lo que nadie sabe, ni siquiera Gorki, es que en realidad debería ser llamado "La Renegada", ya que es mujer.  
- Se muere... -Alvin estaba eufórico- ¡Se muere! ¡Se está muriendo! Ja ja ja ¡Muerto! ¡Mas que muerto!  
- Un momento -pidió Gorki.  
- ¡¿Un momento que?! -Exclamó de malos modos. Gorki no se dejó intimidar.  
- Estoico es idiota -Alvin le soltó una mirada de "Dime algo que no sepa"-pero se deja llevar por sus instintos. Y éstos le dicen que busque un sucesor. Su hijo. -Enfatizó.  
Alvin rio irónicamente.  
- ¿Ese crío que siempre va acompañado de la lagartija negra? -No pudo aguantar y estalló en carcajadas.- ESE como jefe. Jeje. Sería bastante entretenido verlo. -Entonces una bombilla se encendió en la mente de Alvin.- Un momento... eso podría ser mas peligroso de lo que parece...

* * *

A la mañana siguiente en Mema Hipo estaba que no podía con su alma devido al sueño. Desdentado iba detras de él y lo agarraba con sus alas cada vez que su pierna de metal hacía traspiés.  
- ¡Me caigo de sueño! -Se quejó al ser alado como si fuera su culpa- ¡¿Por que siempre me despiertas a las seis de la mañana?!  
Desdentado hizo un débil sonido, Hipo comprendió y giró la cabeza hasta un edificio que conocía bien.  
- Oh, claro, la herrería. -Resoplo.  
En el interior del lugar Bocón dormía como un bebé en un hueco de la mesa de trabajo usando su brazo hermético como almohada.  
Por un momento Hipo sintió envidia de su tutor y, no tan en el fondo, el único hombre al que sentía como un padre, porque él podía dormir tranquilo en donde quisiera y sin embargo él no pegaba ojo en una semana por lo mismo que había hablado con su padre a noche... Y luego estaba el humo rojo. Le recordaba tanto a la Muerte Roja... Pobre iluso.  
Bocón también tenía problemas. Problemas relacionados con Estoico y él mismo, pero no se daba cuenta porque el robusto vikingo no le daba importancia.  
Desdentado ocupó su lugar fuera viéndolo todo desde la ventana-mostrador.  
Hipo no tenía pensado despertarle pero el ruido que hizo una de las dagas siendo alisada por el chico lo hizo por él.  
- ¿Eh? ... -Soltó el ex mejor asesino de dragones de Mema aún un poco adormilado- ¿Ya es hora de trabajar... Hipo?  
Susupo que el que estaba ahí era el hijo del jefe y de su mejor amigo, aunque esa amistad empezó a flojear desde que se iniciaron las sospechas sobre los dragones, el que estaba ahí. Ya que era su único aprendiz.  
- Sí -el chico suspiro y Desdentado lo miró con suficiencia riéndose un poco. Antes los trabajos en la herrería sólo consistían en las armas. Ahora también estaban las armas inflamables de los jinetes juntó con las sillas de montar, cepillos, cuencos de comida... Resumiendo, nuevos inquilinos en Mema, más trabajo.  
- ¡Por Freya, chico! ¡Pareces un muerto! -Vocifero el vikingo cuando se hubo despejado y vio el estado en el que estaba Hipo.  
El aprendiz también vocifero entre dientes. Pareciera como si Bocón hubiera mencionado a Freya, diosa del amor, para burlarse de él... Claro que a veces las "burlas" del herrero resultaban ser útiles... Y Freya también era la diosa de la guerra y la muerte y Bocón había añadido el hecho de que parecía muerto...  
De todas formas comenzó a tratar con crueldad la daga que tenía en las manos.  
Puede que ese arma fuera responsable de incontables muertes, de hecho los rasguños y el tiempo que se notaba que tenía lo decía, pero evidentemente nada tenía que ver con sus problemas. Ni siquiera sabía a quien pertenecía ni le importaba... al menos no de momento.  
- A ti te pasa algo... Y no es nada bueno. -Aseguró el rubio bigotudo mas para sí mismo y tal vez también para Desdentado que para Hipo, aún así el chico bien lo oyó aún con el ruido en medió de ambos.  
Sus ojos verdes chispearon, y no fue por culpa de las ascuas. Miró a Bocón.  
- Te aplaudiria por tu descubrimiento, pero tengo mucho trabajo. -En su voz había mas diversión que sarcasmo, pero era todo falso.  
El sonido de esa voz hizo que mil agujas se clavaran en el corazón de Desdentado.  
A su manera Bocón también estaba preocupado, giró negativamente la cabeza de un lado a otro.  
"Tengo mucho trabajo."  
Esa era siempre la excusa que el joven usaba con Estoico. El rubio nunca creyó que alguna vez sería blanco de esa asquerosa, aunque no lo pareciera, frase y realmente dolía. Ahora el herrero comprendía un poco mejor a su amigo de la infancia y jefe.  
Realmente hablar con Hipo era como hablar con una pared, pero a diferencia del pelirrojo, Bocón sabía de que pié cojeaba Hipo, y no precisamente por su pierna ortopédica.  
Tutor y aprendiz eran como padre e hijo. Cosa que era realmente cierta, sólo que sin los lazos de sangre. Tampoco era que hicieran falta.  
Hipo estaría dispuesto, y muy gustoso, a dejar a su primo Patán ser el jefe de la tribu para poder continuar con el negocio de Bocón como herrero de Mema, aunque él aún no se hubiera dado cuenta.  
Al contrario que ser jefe y llevarlos a todos por los caminos de la victoria, Hipo sabía que por lo menos el de herrero era un trabajo que se le daba bien. Ni siquiera los adolescentes a los que tendría que capitanear (y que de hecho ya capitaneaba) le hacían caso. Sólo Patapez, y ni siquiera sabía porque, si ese chico ya se sabia el libro de los dragones mejor que sus escritores a lo largo de los trescientos años de guerra.  
De nuevo se equivocaba en muchas cosas, pero era una mente joven. Ya se daría cuenta de sus errores en el momento oportuno, como siempre.  
- Ni siquiera te has puesto el mandil -señaló el vikingo escrutando a Hipo.  
Este tubo la decencia de sonrojarse, avergonzado, y se miro el chaleco llenó de ascuas de la daga.  
La dejó a un lado y la daga también. Sonó un "clak". El arma se había roto, como no podía ser de otra forma. Bocón suspiró: Era visto.  
Desdentado no sabía donde meterse así que hacía su papel de fiel espectador.  
- No lo llames "mandil" -le pidió Hipo una vez se lo puso- Haces que me sienta afeminado. -Resoplo.  
- Me alagas -se burló el vikingo- pero lo siento, no me van los cuadrados amorosos.  
- Nadie esta metido en ningún triángulo amoroso -Hipo comprendió lo que quería decir y por eso no se atrevió a mirarle.  
Cogió la daga rota esta vez fijándose más. Palidecio al reconocer la T de Thorson grabada en el mango, ahora SI la había cagado.  
- Te casaras dentro de poco ¿No lo sabías? Con una o con otra pero es inevitable.  
Bocón no tenía ni idea de la nube de desgracia que se cernia sobre Mema, nadie lo sabía.  
Hipo reprimio un "¿Como lo sabes?" con la poca personalidad férrea que le quedaba. Ya conocía la respuesta. A los vikingos se les debería conocer como chismosos en vez de como aguerridos guerreros.  
- Deberías estar loco de alegría. ¡Casarte con Astrid! ¡Wuah! -Se burló.  
A Hipo se le subía la bilis escuchandole. Tanto era así que estaba apretando demasiado fuerte una parte de la daga rota: La afilada.  
Queria auyar de dolor pero en vez de eso apretaba más y mas.  
Desdentado que veía eso con gran pesar y dolor quería avisar al herrero de que estaba metiendo la zoca como nunca. Pero no tenía tanta conexión como con Hipo, así que el rubio no captó el mensaje.  
- Sin embargo estas serio: Dudas. Y yo te diré porque: Estas enamorado de Brusca.

* * *

**Aviso que en próximo cap las cosas se pondrán realmente feas. En cuanto Alvin desembarque en Mema sólo voy a tener piedad con unos pocos. Jeje**

**La que avisa no es una traidora como Alvin XD**

**Nos vemos mis chikis.**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola mis chikis! Aquí vengo con mi conti casí diaria. Ya que contradiciendo lo que dijo Teresa, durante unos pocos Viernes no habrá actualización porque esos días prometí continuar otro fic y no puedo faltar a mi palabra.**

**Pero tranquilos, son solo 4 Viernes. Por el momento solo disfrutad ^^**

* * *

- Duele -se rindió Hipo.  
- Sí, ya se que duele, pero tienes que...  
- ¡No! -Replicó Hipo- Duele... -Repitió la palabra con voz rota.  
El Furia Nocturna no aguantó mas, salto dentro del lugar sin importarle que hubiera por delante, pero después, sin saber que hacer que hacer sólo cubrió al chico con sus alas, Hipo se habría sentido enternecido por su gesto si en ese momento no estuviera como un vegetal. La hoja afilada había llegado al hueso.  
Fue entonces cuando Bocón comprendió que algo malo pasaba ante sus ojos y no se había dado cuenta.  
Fue hacía Hipo lento pero seguro y cuando vio el río escarlata oscuro, casí negro, que manaba de la mano diestra alzada del joven soltó maldiciones a diestro y siniestro.  
- ¡Te has vuelto loco! -vocifero.  
Hipo no le contestó. Estaba pálido cómo terrón de azúcar de pies a cabeza, sus ojos verdes estaban muy abiertos, profundos y bizcos, casí catatonicos. Su labio inferior se movía como si Hipo estuviera siendo víctima de escalofríos muy fuertes.  
Desdentado gimoteo y le puso ojos llorosos al herrero, para nada fingidos, en un intento de suplicarle que por favor hiciera algo rápido.  
Bocón no tuvo tiempo de fijarse de lo irónico que era que la raza de dragón más peligrosa de todos lo tiempos se viera más indefenso que un niño pequeño al saberse sin poder ayudar a su vikingo que tanto había hecho y dado por él desde que se conocieron.  
Sin perder tiempo, Bocón sacó de un tirón la encallada hoja, goteando sangre, estando nada seguro de si eso sería peor o mejor para Hipo: SU hijo.  
El chico castaño soltó una mezcla entre gemido y aullido que hizo que Desdentado y Bocón se quedarán totalmente helados. Poco después el doliente perdió el conocimiento. La frase "Estás enamorado de Brusca" resonaria en su mente durante toda su inconsciencia.  
- ¡Hay que llevarle a la chamana...!  
Y dicho eso cogió al chico blanco como la cera en sus brazos al estilo novia, pero sin que tuviera la mas mínima gracia, y lo llevo al hogar de la anciana y muda chamana repitiendose una y otra vez "Estoico va a matarme. Seré comida para Jacks"  
Desdentado lo siguió, con los nervios quería alzar el vuelo, pero como sin nadie en su grupa no podía sólo era capaz de dar saltos nerviosos.  
Ninguno notó la presencia de cierta muchacha rubia con solo una trenza agarrando su cabello.  
No mostró ninguna preocupación por quien todos creían su novio. Mas bien casí se la veía echar fuego por la boca, casí literalmente.  
- Con que Brusca ¿eh? Esa era la otra. -Dijo "la otra" en un modo terriblemente despectivo.  
Dío media vuelta para dirigirse a casa de su ahora supuesta mejor amiga.

* * *

Brusca estaba profundamente dormida cuando unos porrazos le martillearon la cabeza.  
- Uh... ¡Idiota, ¿que has hecho?! -Le pregunto a Chusco que estaba en la cama de al lado creyendo que venían preguntando por él.  
- Aparte de haber nacido antes que una gorrina lo de siempre -contraataco medio dormido.  
Brusca río sin ganas e irónicamente.  
- Algo has hecho porque están aporreando la puerta y papá y mamá están con el jefe. ¡Así que alguna de las tuyas has hecho! -Recriminó ya totalmente despierta y con su sonrisa torcida tan típica.  
- ¡Y no habrás sido tu, doña perfecta! -Chusco se estaba enfadando mucho.  
Brusca iba a gritar "imposible", pero entonces la persona que aporreaba la puerta como si intentara asesinarla también se harto:  
- ¡BRUSCA!-Rugio la voz de Astrid.  
Chusco le hecho a su hermana una mirada de autosuficiencia y se volvió a quedar sopa.  
- ¿Y ahora que pasa? -Dijo la rubia para sí misma y bajó las escaleras adormilada.  
En cuanto abrió la puerta a la otra chica recibió el beso de un puño en su cara.  
Eso no sólo la despejó, si no que también la hizo cabrearse hasta límites insospechados.

* * *

En la casa del jefe Estoico el hombre grande estaba reunido con el matrimonio Thorson.  
Estuvo mucho tiempo rumiendo si llamar también a los Hoffershon o no, y al final fue que no. En realidad solo por motivos egoístas.  
- Vosotros dos sois los únicos a los que voy a confiar esto y no quiero bajó ningún concepto que esto salga de los muros de mi casa. Ni ahora ni nunca. - Comenzó con voz grave. Los Thorson asistieron, un tanto intimidados.  
- Me muero -informó el hombre a los otros dos.  
La mujer adoptó una cara irreconocible en ella y el hombre parecía un poco ido de olla.  
- Como todos -dijó el señor Thorson sin enterarse de nada. Su mujer le dío un codazo y al fin se enteró de lo que ocurría.  
- Como comprenderéis mi hijo secundara el trono después de mi, a no ser que algo pasé, entonces sería Patán -suspiro- pero de momento Hipo.  
Ambos asistieron, un año antes esas palabras habrían causado un inmenso e inmediato terror en todos. Pero Hipo había demostrado ser un buen capitán como jinete maestro.  
Lo que no se atrevían a preguntarle era el porque de su estado.  
Comprendieron que era mejor cerrar la boca.  
- Como -estaba nervioso, por eso decía "como" todo el tiempo, pero ninguno lo noto. Estoico el Inmenso nervioso ¡Ja!- sabéis. Mi hijo no puede ascender sin una esposa.  
Ellos asintieron, sabian muy bien las normas y en Mema las noticias volaban mas que los dragones. Mas tratandose de "la familia real".  
Sin embargo no acaban de comprender que tenía que ver eso con ellos.  
- Lo normal sería casarle con la hija del jefe de un territorio vecino. -Comentó la señora Thorson.  
- Cierto, pero dime una sola vez en la que los vikingos de Mema hayamos sido normales.  
- Ninguna que yo recuerde Señor -contestó ella después de pensarlo.  
- Cierto -su cara se ensombrecio- y después de los dragones ha habido grandes cambios... Me preocupa que no todos los habitantes de Mema se hayan acostumbrado al cambio y que... -Buscó la palabra adecuada- ODIEN a Hipo por ser el cabecilla de esta "infamia".  
Los señores Thorson asistieron, comprendiendo las palabras de su jefe.  
Con "no todos" se refería a una persona en concreto. Un viejo que vivía apartado de todos, que odiaba a los dragones y por tal, a Hipo, con toda su estrafalaria alma. Un hombre que ya los traicionó una vez... Y que llevaba el apellido Thorson.  
El matrimonio bajo la cabeza, profundamente apenados y avergonzados por lo ocurrido con su pariente hace no mucho.  
- Pensé que, por azares de los dioses, Hipo y él llegarán a ser familia, se calmase un poco con el chico.  
- Pero para eso... -Comenzó el señor Thorson pero se paró comprendidolo al fin.  
- Hipo y nuestra Brusca... -Siguió la mujer sin llegar a terminar.  
Estoico asintió y después pregunto.  
- ¿Están a favor?  
- ¡Indiscutiblemente! -Casí cantaron al responder a la vez.  
Claro que tenía sus contras... pero ¡Pertenecer a la familia real! ¿Quien se negaría?  
Entonces la alegría se les fue por la boca.  
"Brusca lo haría." -pensaron.

* * *

**Sí alguien creía que Alvin íba a llegar a Mema en este cap, lo siento, aún tienen que pasar algunas cosas.**

**Pregunta: ¿Quién quiere matar a Astrid por lo que le ha hecho a Brusca? ¿Y quien quiere matarme a mi por lo que le he hecho a Hipo?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry. Espero que os llegue a tiempo mis chikis. ^^U**

* * *

- ¡¿Pero a ti que te pasa?! -Gritó Brusca enfadada y con un movimiento de muñeca agarró la mano de Astrid sin que ella fuera capaz de moverla.  
La chica Hoffershon soltó un gemido de frustración e intento volver a golpear a Brusca con la otra mano, que acabó corriendo la misma suerte que su gemela.  
Brusca apretaba sin querer, pero la chica tenía un muy mal despertar y lo estaba demostrando.  
- Lo intentare de nuevo -siseó de forma amenazante. Si había algo a lo que la chica Thorson estaba acostumbrada era tratar con cabezas duras.- ¿A ti que te pasa?  
Por un momento Astrid tuvo un momento de lucidez y pareció tranquilizarse.  
- ¿Te gusta Hipo? -Preguntó con una voz y una mirada que indicaban que no estaba para que le gastasen bromas.  
Brusca estuvo a punto de morirse de la risa ahí mismo, pero después los ojos brillaron con el recuerdo que le vino a la mente.  
- Ahora ya no -se sincero. La única emoción que había en su voz es como la que tenemos nosotros cuando un desconocido nos pregunta la hora. Aún así, temiendo una mala reacción apretó mas las muñecas de Astrid.  
- ¿Que quieres decir con "ahora ya no"? -Casí rugio la rubia apresada que intentaba inútilmente zafarse.  
Brusca la miró como si fuese estúpida.  
- Pues significa que antes me gustaba pero ya no -Insistió y luego entrecerro los ojos- ¿Es que hablas en un idioma nuevo que yo no conozca?  
Eso a la chica Hoffershon la sorprendió de tal manera que comprendió que había perdido en el juego nada mas empezar, pero no por ello iba a dejar de odiarla, de odiarles, a ambos, a todos.  
Sí fuera otro chico le habría preguntado "¿Desde cuando?" .Porque saber que una chica tan... masculina, se sintió alguna vez atraída por alguien tan "tilillas", así era como lo llamaba Brusca antes del pacto de paz con los dragones, como Hipo era, a lo poco, alucinante.  
Pero, si lo pensaba, sería que una chica masculina necesitaba a un chico femenino para completarse, puede que fuera eso. De todas formas ella acababa de decir "ya no". ¿Que fue lo que la llevo a cambiar de idea?... Bueno, en realidad eso a Astrid le importaba muy poco, sólo quería causar problemas.  
- Pues que pena. -Brusca pareció dudar un momento ante lo dicho por Astrid- ¿Que no sabes? Hipo está enamorado de ti hasta los huesos. -Soltó con una sonrisa la muy mala pecora.  
Canto victoria interiormente al ver el sonrojo que empezaba a formarse en las mejillas de Brusca.  
"¿Con que ya no, eh?" -penso y por un momento una duda saltó dentro de ella.  
A lo mejor estaba haciendo algo terrible sin motivo. Puede que se estuviera equivocando o adelantando los acontecimientos. Por un momento lo pensó con mente fría. Lo que estaba haciendo podría costarle a Hipo y a Brusca ¿En verdad pensaba perder a su primer novio y a su mejor amiga por celos infundados?  
- Estas mintiendo -acuso Brusca con risas, como si engañar fuera la cosa mas graciosa del mundo, sólo alguien que la conociera muy, muy, muy bien vería que estaba temblando como un flan.  
Eso resquebrajó los razonamientos de la vikinga de Tormenta y volvió a su reciente trabajo.  
- ¿Te mentiria yo? -Dijo poniendo mirada de "mejor amiga que haría cualquier cosa por ti".  
Al fin y al cabo, sus sospechas no eran tan infundadas, a su padecer, claro.  
Escuchó cuando Bocón le aseguró a Hipo que estaba enamorado de la chica que acababa de liberar sus manos y él no había hecho nada por negarlo, sabiendo lo nervioso que siempre era el hijo del jefe eso sólo podía explicar una cosa.  
- Chica, te conozco. -le dirigió una mirada penetrante- Te lo estás tomando demasiado bien para ser tú.  
"Tranquila, tú espera, que ya veras. ¡Caereis juntos! ¡Ahí que lindo!" -penso la Hoffershon ahogando las arcadas.  
- Hipo es un idiota que no sabe mantener una pareja -dijo usando las cuerdas vocales esta vez. Era plenamente consciente que cada palabra dicha podía ser usada en su contra. ¿Pero ya que importaba?- Sin embargo creó que vosotros sois complementarios.  
Eso no era una mentira, acababa de pensarlo.  
Brusca rio tanto que hasta se doblo, se le saltaron las lágrimas... pero eso podía ser por otra cosa.  
Astrid fingió seriedad.  
- Esto no es una broma.- Declaró- Me ha dejado. -Le soltó sin piedad.  
La Thorson se enderezo.  
- ¡¿Que?! -No pudo evitar exclamar.  
- Incluso ha estado moviendo los hilos para casarse contigo -fingió tristeza- Lo reconozco, he perdido.  
- Doble: ¡¿QUEEE?! -La cara de Brusca en este momento era digna de una pintura.  
- Yo tampoco podía creérmelo: Hipo, nuestro Hipo, conspirando así. -Fingió emoción- esta claro que movería montañas por ti.  
Y así se pasó la mañana, Brusca tenía mucho que asimilar, ya que creyó todas y cada una de las palabras que dijo Astrid. Las cuales no hicieron mas que confirmarse cuando sus padres le contaron la resolución de la conversación con Estoico.  
- Y... ¿Bien? -Preguntó su padre un tanto nervioso.  
Brusca no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando. Sí, ella se había enamorado de Hipo cuando era una niñita porque él la fascinaba al ser tan diferente, sin embargo lo oculto. Primero, porque admitir que estabas enamorada del bicho raro era como admitir que estabas pirada y lo segundo es que el año pasado paso lo que paso y se convirtió en alguien inalcanzable.  
- Si... Sí -contestó aceptando el compromiso.  
Sus padres respiraron tranquilos y en el resto del día tuvo que soportar las bromas de su hermano con cancióncillas como "Hipo y Brusca sentados en un arbol besándose." entre otras.  
Ella no contestaba, estaba como en una nube...  
Pero eso se acabo cuando llegó la hora de la clase de entrenamiento y supo que Hipo había sufrido un accidente. Estuvo enormemente preocupada y cuando se vio libre no tardo en correr para ir a verle.


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola! Os aviso que en el próximo cap ya aparecerá Alvin y que sera el sábado.**

**¡Disfrutad!**

* * *

La clase de entrenamiento de aquel día fue un verdadero desastre. Hizo incluso que Patán echara de menos a su "odioso" familiar con todas las de la ley.

Aunque claro, no puedes esperar que un experto en matar dragones como Bocón pueda enseñar a cuidarlos bien. Algunos dragones se rebelaron, pero menos mal que sus vikingos estaban hay para calmarlos. Bueno... Patán necesitó una ayudita con el suyo, como siempre.  
Al final de la clase todos los jinetes se largaron de La Arena como alma que lleva el diablo montados en sus dragones mientras Bocón suspiraba y decía cosas como "Tampoco creo que haya sido para tanto" o "cuando yo enseñaba a matar dragones eso no pasaba"  
Astrid no pudó evitar una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver al dragón de dos cabezas ir directo a la casa de Gothi, la chamana, donde seguramente estaba un doliente Hipo. Después, la atención se centró en su Nadder morado, el cual había quedado un poco malherido y se preocupó, estaría todo el día pendiente de él.  
Chusco podía ser un idiota en muchos sentidos y en muchas cosas, pero cuando se trataba de su hermana era mas inteligente que nadie, aunque demostrase todo lo contrario. Sin palabras supo que iría directamente a ver a Hipo, su prometido.  
A Chusco se le hacía un poco raro el hecho de que dentro de unos días tendría un cuñado...  
Sonrió como un estúpido: "Cuñado" ¡Hay que ver lo fino que sonaba! Y lo mejor de todo: Al fin tendría algo que no estaría obligado a compartir con Brusca. De nuevo sonrió con la típica sonrisa torcida de los mellizos inmerso en sus pensamientos.  
A Brusca le pareció raro que su hermano estuviera callado, sin embargo parecía bastante feliz en sus mundos de Yupi, así que no le molestó. Además su mente estaba centrada en Hipo y como serian ambos en un futuro. Ella sería igual que siempre, decidió, por mucho que lo amara no iba a cambiar por él, muy claro lo tenía.  
En cuanto a él, habría preferido casarse con el chico tímido y torpe de la herrería de Bocón... Pero si iba a casarse con "el susurrador de dragones" tampoco le importaba, al fin y al cabo eran la misma persona.  
Todos esos pensamientos sé vieron interrumpidos cuando al fin vislumbro la casa de Gothi desde el aire.  
Los mellizos "aparcaron" su dragón de dos cabezas delante de la casa de la anciana chamana y Brusca se bajó de su respectiva cabeza del dragón. Se giró para ver a Chusco.  
- ¿No vienes? -Le pregunto, sin embargo, en su voz se notaba la orden de no lo hiciera.  
Al chico le encantaba desobedecer a su hermana, pero esta vez se lo cedió, eran unos días especiales, todos habían empezado con las preparativos en cuanto Estoico tuvo conciencia del "sí" de la chica. Buena señal, el jefe vikingo esperaba que hubiera mas... y también vivir para ver la boda de su hijo.  
Aparte de eso, no se dignó ni un segundo a pensar el porque no había visto a Hipo en todo el día, ni tampoco a Desdentado.  
- No, el resto del día estoy muy ocupado no haciendo algo -contesto haciendose el listillo.  
- Muy gracioso...  
El Cremallerus Espantosus desapareció en el aire y con él, uno de sus jinetes, dejando paso al Furia Nocturna, al cual Brusca no había visto hasta ese momento, al final si que iba a ser cierto eso de que los Furia Nocturna eran muy escurridizos.  
Lo vio más grande que nunca: Levantado sobre sus patas traseras en el techo de la chamana, sus alas extendidas hasta su tope se movían casí imperfectiblemente, un tanto inquitas, y tenía la vista agudizada y clabada en la nada. Aún así Brusca supo que en realidad no se perdía ni un detalle, como un buen vigilante.  
Ahí Brusca estuvo segura de que Hipo estaba hay dentro, y de que las cosas iban mal. Aún así no se dejó acobardar y llamó a la puerta.  
Desde dentro se oyeron sonidos de pasos acompañados por un bastón. Segundos después, con la puerta ya abierta, se encontró cara a cara con un bastón. No le llevo mucho tiempo bajar la mirada y así tener contacto visual con la mujer mas anciana (y sin duda la mas baja) de Mema.  
- ¡Hola señora! -Empezó a gritar la rubia de trenzas exagerando cada sílaba y gesticulando como una loca- ¡¿Esta Hipo en SU casa?!  
La anciana sólo se quedó estática mirándola. Después de unos minutos de esperar algún gesto por parte de la chamana que sirviera de contestación Brusca decidió probar de nuevo. Esta vez con mas palabras y gesticulando mas. A la mitad de la tercera explicación Gothi se harto y le dío a Brusca un bastonazo en su exagerado casco vikingo, haciendo que retumbara en la cabeza de la joven haciendo que se diera cuenta de que "muda" no significaba "sorda", ya que parecía no enterarse.  
La chica rugio por la molestia que le había provocado ese gesto.  
- ¿Puedo ver a Hipo? -Pregunto ya normal, al menos se había dado cuenta.  
La chamana asintió, se hizo a un lado e hizo un gesto que indicaba a Brusca que pasará.  
Así lo hizo la joven y Gothi la guió hasta una parte de la casa que estaba completamente vacía, a excepción de una gran mesa que tenía grabados un montón de galimatías que Brusca no comprendía, aunque tampoco le importaron, su vista estaba clavada en el cuerpo que descansaba encima de la mesa. Brusca tragó saliva interiormente, sin embargo no lo dejó ver. Pero Gothi tenía ya muchos años y no se dejaba engañar tan fácil.  
Le dedico una mirada burlona a la joven que quería decir "¿Que haces aún aquí si él esta ahí?". Brusca mostró su enojo ante eso y se acercó al cuerpo durmiente de Hipo a zancadas y se quedó estática con lo que vio.  
Hipo parecía tan débil, tan faltó de protección y aunque había recuperado un poco el color normal de su piel a todas luces estaba pálido de pie a cabeza. Aún así también se le veía tranquilo. Su mano derecha, la cual descansaba encima de su pecho, había sido tratada y vendada. Ya no tenia puesto el "mandil". En pocas palabras, Hipo parecía:  
- Lindo... -Suspiró Brusca.  
No pudó evitar mirarlo con amor durante unos segundos recordando al niñito herrero de hace unos cuantos años que le había robado su corazón de piedra y le había dado otro mucho mas humano donde sólo había sitio para su dragón, su hermano y él en una medida mucho mayor que cualquier otra cosa.  
Aunque luego se dío cuenta de la pinta de estupida que debía tener y se recompuso.  
Gothi se quedó mirando a ambos, como pensando en algo muy importante concentrada hasta el extremo. Pero luego la vista se dulcifico y asintió a la nada. Brusca había estado mirandola todo ese rato con la interrogante grabada en su cara.  
- ¿Que?  
Como respuesta la mujer tomó la mano de Brusca y la colocó a la altura del corazón de la joven y está pudó sentir su corazón, iba rrápido y desbocado ¿por la presencia de Hipo? Al principio se sorprendió mucho pero mantuvo la mano así y acabó acostumbrandose a ese ritmo, incluso comenzó a tararear algo a la misma velocidad que los latidos. Puede que fuera una locura, pero por primera vez la voz de Brusca sonó muy femenina y hermosa.  
La chamana volvió a apresar la muñeca de la joven y esta vez guió su mano hasta el pecho de Hipo. El corazón del chico también latía rápido, lo podía sentir y por un momento quedó encandilada con ese ritmo. Sin poder evitarlo subió la mano hasta la megilla del chico y vio sorprendida que la cara del chico se encendía en respuesta. Pero lo que si le cortó la respiración fue la imagen de sus ojos verdes brillantes abrirse. ¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba despierto?  
- Hola -sólo la había saludado, sin embargo eso a Brusca le pareció lo más lindo que nunca le dijeran sin saber porque.  
Ni siquiera tenía conciencia de que no había quitado la mano de la mejilla de él hasta que este se acercó mas a la mano ahuecada, haciendo un poco mas fuerte el contacto. Por poco se le corta la respiración ¿Que es-ta-ba pa-san-do?


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola chikis míos de mi corason!**

**Soy muy mala, dije sólo los Viernes y al final también fue el Sábado U.U Espero sepan excusarme, yo también necesito mi relaxing cup of cafe con leche in Plaza Mayor de vez en cuando XD.**

**En compensación os traigo una conti jugosilla. Juju**

* * *

"Estas enamorado de Brusca"

Esas fueron las palabras que bailaron por su mente durante toda su inconsciencia, y dándole vueltas, descubrió que era cierto. Los recuerdos le habían invadido y todo lo que significaban también:  
"Hipo no es para Astrid; Demasiado tilillas para alguien como ella."  
"¿Entrenar dragones? ¡Estas loco!... Y eso me gusta."  
"¡Hey, Hipo! ¿Quieres jugar al juego de la piñata?"  
"Deberías estar loco de alegría. ¡Casarte con Astrid! ¡Wuah!"  
"Lo siento, no me van los cuadrados amorosos."  
"Dudas. Y yo te dire porque: Estas enamorado de Brusca."  
"Lindo..."  
Estas enamorado de Brusca... estas enamorado de Brusca...  
" Sí... ¡Sí! ¡SI! ¡Me enamoré de ella! ¡Sí! -Pensó Hipo saliendo de su inconsciencia. ¡Al fin se había dado cuenta! ¡Al fin lo entendía todo! Eso era lo mejor que podrían haberle dado. Al fin tenía su respuesta para salir de los problemas.  
Abrió los ojos cansado, pero por dentro revosaba de alegría, quería cantar, quería bailar. Gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que sentía por Brusca Thorson.  
- Hola. -Le había dicho rebosante de alegría.  
Ella estaba ahí con él, se preocupaba y no tenia las palabras suficientes para agradecerselo. Así que se lo demostro: La abrazo en un gran abrazo de oso.  
Noto como ella le correspondía al abrazo tan o mas entusiasta que él. Pero sólo fue un momento, después ella lo alejó entre risas.  
- Caray, Hipo. ¿No te enseñaron lo que significa espacio personal?  
El chico rió gustoso la broma con ella. Gothi los seguía observando con una mirada indescifrable hasta que Hipo al fin se dio cuenta de algo importante:  
- ¿Que me pasó?  
- Yo puedo contestar a eso. -La voz de Bocón irrumpió en la sala.  
Los dos chicos se dedicaron una mirada de complicidad y confusión ¿Como es que no habían oído a Bocón entrar con el ruido que mete su pierna artificial? Sin embargo había algo mas en sus miradas: amor, anhelo, deseo, miedo y a la vez valentía...  
Oyeron cómo alguien carraspeaba y sus miradas se desconectaron.  
- Como decía... - El vikingo rubio subrayó esas dos palabras con su voz- se lo que le pasó a Hipo... y él también -dijo señalando el pasillo donde segundos después apareció Desdentado con algo en la boca.  
- ¡Amigo! -Exclamó Hipo y el Furia Nocturna compartió su entusiasmo.  
Dejó la "cosa" que en realidad era la daga partida en dos cubierta con tela a la chamana y corrió para encontrarse con su vikingo, y el vikingo hizo lo mismo para encontrarse con su dragón y acabaron chocando en un abrazo en medio de la estancia.  
La felicidad de ambos amigos fue contagiosa, Bocón se emocionó y se unió al abrazo, felíz porque su aprendiz estuviera bien y que lo ocurrido antes no fue mas que un susto.  
- ¡Abrazo grupal! - La joven estaba muy feliz y ni siquiera sabía porque- ¡Me encantan!  
Y así, el abrazo de dos se hizo de tres y después de cuatro. A Hipo no se le pasó el hecho de que Brusca estaba en una parte del abrazo que la obligó a descansar su cabeza sobre el Furia Nocturna, y no parecía muy disgustada por ello, de hecho, Hipo se atrevería a decir que los mellizos Thorson eran los únicos aparte de él que de verdad estaban preparados para intimar con los dragones, era una pena que no atendieran en sus clases.  
Y entonces lo supo, no había elección: O se casaba con Brusca o no se casaba con nadie. Sólo ella le merecía, y no es porque Hipo se creyera mucho, es que lo creía así. Como al mismo tiempo no creía ser suficiente para Brusca. Siempre se la imagino con un idiota con mucho músculo inflado y sin ningún cerebro. (Ahora que lo pensaba ¿Es normal ponerse a pensar en la pareja perfecta de una chica con la que apenas tienes contacto? Probablemente no. Pero así era él, raro de nacimiento.) Precisamente por eso, si ella rehusaba el compromiso y se iba con otro no lo impediría. Pero eso si, mas le valía a quien fuese no romperle el corazón, porque Hipo guardaba todos sus inventos "buenos" (Excepto con el que derribó a Desdentado, ese le traía malos recuerdos, así que lo destrozó) y que en realidad habían resultado ser armas letales. Imaginen todo el daño que pueden llegar a hacer un montón de inventos destructores en 14 años de construcción contra una sola persona. Apocalipsis now versión vikinga llegaría a los cines.  
Lo que no sabía era que el único chico le había hecho daño será él mismo y ni cuenta se había dado. Pero eso había cambiado, ahora Hipo la amaba. Y él daría la vida por las personas y seres que quería, en especial a Desdentado y ahora también a ella. ¿No resulta irónico que Astrid nunca estuviera en esa lista?  
Hipo se dio cuenta que más allá de la cara bonita de Astrid, no había nada entre ellos.  
Curioso, quien iba a decir que clavarse una daga le haría ver todo eso... ¿O fue el hecho de estar al borde de la muerte? Porque, seamos sinceros, con la sangre que había perdido, si no fuera por la magia de Gothi, sería para vivirlo y no contarlo.

* * *

Alvin y uno de sus barcos, sí, sólo uno, estaban escondidos en una espaciosa cueva debajo de los bosques de Mema, esperando.  
Había muy poca tripulación, sólo la necesaria para guiar los remos del barco.  
La persona que esperaba no se hizo de rogar, como siempre.  
El joven Gorki apareció casí de la nada, siguiendo un túnel que conectaba al esterior. Los vikingos de hace trescientos años lo bautizaron con el nombre de LVDM. Bien, esas son sólo las siglas del nombre, es que el nombre real es muy obsceno (Estos vikingos... -_-U) y no lo pondré de momento. Si lo adivinaron, bien por ustedes, tienen una mente abierta. Pero volvamos al joven renegado, se dirigía al lago y al barco de forma lenta pero segura. Sus piernas muy estiradas y poco flexionadas para dar zancadas mayores ya que deseaba ya hablar con su jefe y ya significa "YA".  
La verdad es que andando así le estaba demostrando a todo el mundo su género femenino, pero o no les importava o no se daban cuenta. Traía una reluciente sonrisa, signo de noticias nuevas que podían ser de utilidad para su Señor.  
- ¿Y bien? -Preguntó Alvin.  
- Teníais razón Señor -contestó el joven simplemente.  
El hombre sonrió complacido.  
- Hombres -llamó la atención de todos con su bozarron- ¿Os gustaría asistir a una boda?  
Hubo un montón de murmullos en contra hasta que uno se atrevió a preguntar:  
- ¿Y quien se casa?  
Alvin sonrió maliciosamente.  
- Un novio al que podéis dar por muerto y una novia que secuestraremos, sea quien sea.  
Dicho eso rio y los renegados no tardaron en seguirle... excepto Gorki. No sabía que era, pero tenía la sensación de que algo no andaba bien.

* * *

**Un pequeño aviso mis chikis, si en algún momento alguna escena os sabe a poco... creo que sabéis a que me refiero, decídmelo y cambiare eso, no importa si tengo que subir el fic de calificación. Estoy aquí para vosotros chikis míos, no lo olvidéis nunca ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola chikis! Llegó tarde ¿Verdad? Anda que el cartel de CEATD 2 me tenga que recordar que tengo un fic a medias...**

**¡Disfrutad! Creo que a Teresa le va a gustar bastante este capítulo ^^**

* * *

Las visitas estuvieron con Hipo mucho rato haciendo lo mismo que cuando se visita a alguien en un hospital, valla.

Pasarían unos días para que la mano de Hipo se curara completamente pero este se sentía con fuerzas suficientes para seguir con lo suyo, ni idea tenía de que "lo suyo" se acababa de complicar considerablemente.  
Brusca descubrió la daga rota y se lo tomó bastante bien, la verdad. Incluso llegó a agradarle de la única forma que a ella podría agradarle.  
- Sangre... ¡Guay! Chusco se morirá de la envidia. -Había asegurado con una mirada asesina que había hecho estremecer a más de uno.  
Una vez resuelto eso, Gothi pidió por favor dejar al doliente con ella, por supuesto, solo Bocón pudó entenderla.  
-Hipo, la chamana quiere mostrarte algo, pero no me dice que es. -Aviso realmente molesto porque lo dejaran de lado- debemos irnos -les informó a Brusca y Desdentado.  
Ellos pusieron caritas pero de nada sirvió, los tres fueron echados fuera del hogar.  
Por otro lado, Hipo estaba muerto de la curiosidad.  
- Tu sitio no es aquí, y lo sabes.  
Hipo se estremeció, la chamana no había movido los labios, entonces ¿como pudo hablar? Además lo que dijo, se podría decir que era despreciativo, pero no sonaba así. Es mas, Gothi tenía una voz bastante melodiosa para su edad.  
- ¿Q-que? -Fue lo único que Hipo pudó preguntar.  
Ayudada de su bastón, la mujer llegó a sentarse en la mesa al lado de Hipo y le palmeo la mano buena.  
- Tu sitio no es aquí -repitió- no eres uno de los nuestros. Por eso debes irte y hayar tu lugar, los que de aquí te quieren te seguirán.  
No miraba a Hipo sino a un punto perdido en el espacio. Aún así seguía sin mover los labios.  
- Pero... -El chico no sabia bien lo que iba a hacer, si quejarse por lo que Gothi había dicho o preguntar porque demonios podía hablar... así.  
Aún así no fue ni lo uno ni lo otro, para su suerte fue interrumpido por ella.  
- Tú no naciste para ser vikingo -aseguró la mujer haciendo como si Hipo no hubiera dicho nada, eso hirió a Hipo en su orgullo mas íntimo, pero no lo dejó mostrar.- Eres un ser de aire, tu destino son los cielos y los bosques frondosos. ¿No me digas que nunca lo has sentido así?  
- Sí, -admitió Hipo- incontables veces. Incluso ahora.  
- Quien de verdad te ama a ti lo sabe y te quiere por eso... -La mirada de la mujer se volvió sería- Pero los que solo aman la nueva versión de ti, esa que estuvieron a punto de castigar y que no es real... Esos no merecen la presencia de tan bella criatura -Hipo se sonrojo un poco ante eso. Le habían llamado muchas cosas, pero nunca bella criatura- Y por desgracia, Mema esta infestada de ellos.  
El silencio se hizo el rey de todo, por lo que las palabras de la chamana tuvieron tiempo de adentrarse en la mente de Hipo, incluso se dío cuenta de algo diferente en él, pero todavía no lograba descifrar que era.  
- Por eso debes partir -sentenció Gothi en un tono que no admitía protestas y miró a Hipo con seriedad, desde fuera parecían una abuela enfadada y un nieto muy asustado que intenta descifrar la sabiduría que le inculca su abuela.- y a los que te quieren el destino los guiará hasta ti tarde o temprano... o al revés. Y los que te aman jamás te dirán adiós, te seguirán.  
- Eso suena muy bonito -concedió el chico- De hecho he pensando muchas veces en irme y nunca volver pero ¿como lo haría? No tengo los medios. Además, nadie me quiere o me ama, solo Desdentado... supongo.  
- Imaginaciones de adolescente. -aseguró Gothi con una sonrisa que quería decir mucho.  
- ¿Usted... me quiere?  
Gothi ensancho mas su sonrisa.  
- Desde el primer momento supé que harías grandes cosas, de las cuales todavía no has llevado a cabo ni la mitad. Eso es lo que le asegure a tu padre cuando naciste, ente otras cosas para evitar que te repudiara desde un principio por tu aspecto débil... y tu pequeña enfermedad  
- Y yo lo repudie a él -se dío cuenta Hipo intentando ocultar que se sentía fatal por saber que su padre no lo hiba a aceptar en la familia... sólo por ser como era.  
A lo mejor la chamana tiene razón, a lo mejor el hecho de haber nacido entre vikingos fue un error de los dioses... La verdad es que cada día cada vez estaba más convencido de que él devió haber nacido dragón, no humano.  
La anciana también parecía inmersa en sus pensamientos, hasta que Hipo recordó algo de hace un año al que aún no le encontraba explicación.  
- Pero... la Arena... -Balbuceó sin saber muy bien como decirlo, aún así Gothi comprendió.  
- Te elegí a ti en vez de a Astrid porque todos debían ver, y tu necesitabas un empujón para atreverte a enseñar.  
Sin poder contenerse Hipo abrazó a la anciana. Todo el tiempo que había ocultado a Desdentado al resto de vikingos ella lo sabía y no lo había juzgado, incluso le había ayudado a ocultarlo.  
- ¡Ya, ya chico! Soy más anciana de lo que piensas y mis huesos no son lo que eran.  
- Oh, lo lamento, perdona -rogó mientras se separaba.  
- Tranquilo -aseguró ella entre risas- Ahora, dije que te íba a mostrar algo y no soy una mentirosa. ¿No has notado nada nuevo en tu cuello?  
- En mi... -Comenzó Hipo llevándose la mano buena al cuello y descubriendo el tacto de una cadena.  
- Consideralo un regalo de bodas -dijó y se rió quedamente- esa cadena te permite comunicarte con gente de otro idioma, incluso con mudas como yo, y, por supuesto también con los dragones.  
- Es increíble -aseguró Hipo maravillado.- gracias.  
- Nunca digas "gracias" antes de tiempo jovencito -le ordenó ella- eso no es todo.  
- ¿Puede hacer mas? ¿Que? -Preguntó con los ojos verdes brillandole con las ganas de aprender cosas nuevas.  
- Pues sí. La propia cadena también se puede comunicar contigo. -Aseguró- De hecho, ahora mismo tiene algo muy importante que contarte.  
- ¿En serio? ¿Que?  
- Te enseñare, congela, agarrala con fuerza en la mano que tienes herida.  
Hipo hizó una mueca ante eso.  
- Tranquilo, no te dolerá, hazlo.  
Hipo la obedeció y sintió un gran poder recorrerle.  
- Ahora, cierra los ojos.  
Hipo lo hizo y la cadena se comunicó con él a través de imágenes dentro de sus párpados.  
Lo que vió no fue otra cosa que el encuentro entre Brusca y Astrid aquella mañana y la mentira de la segunda. Así también pudó notar su odio como pudó notar el amor de la otra, existente desde hace años.  
Para cuando Hipo abrió los ojos ya no tenía dudas, sólo una férrea determinación.  
- ¿Sabe? Tiene razón, mi lugar no es este. En cuanto haya resuelto esto me iré para no volver.  
- Sabía que harías lo que debes, por desgracia no sera tan fácil como tu crees. El único consejo que puedo darte es que tu sentido común deve guiarte.  
- No tengo de eso -aseguró Hipo y esta vez se rió y Gothi río con él.  
Se sintió extraño, nadie nunca antes había entendido su humor.  
- Y tu... ¿Vendrás conmigo?  
- Todo lo que mis ancianas piernas y mi bastón me permitan. -Le aseguró.


End file.
